A variety of systems have been proposed to bring cold water up from a sea depth on the order of magnitude 1000 meters, to a body that floats at the sea surface. The difference in temperatures between the cold water and warmer water at the sea surface can be used to obtain energy. A pump for pumping water through a very long vertical cold water pipe can be mounted at the top of the pipe, but such a pump sucks water and creates a negative pressure in the pipe, which can require pipe reinforcement as with multiple rings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,342 and 7,311,055 show a pump at the bottom of the pipe, but this can make installation and repair of the pump difficult, and can make it difficult to extend an electrical cable to the pump.
When the cold water pipe is to be installed, its top can be pulled up against a pipe connector that is mounted on the floating body. The pipe connector should be able to move (especially to pivot slightly) to align itself with the top of the pipe. A seal should be provided around the movable pipe connector that provides a water tight seal when the pipe connector has been raised and slightly pivoted to its final position.
The cold water pipe is preferably of fabric to minimize cost. An upper portion of the pipe may be subjected to wave action, which can damage the pipe. It would be desirable if a damaged upper pipe portion could be replaced without the need to install another entire pipe.